The Dungeons
by XsleepingxdevilX
Summary: This story is one where a secretive soul has his deepest thoughts and actions recorded in a little book. When another discovers this book those thoughts and actions are brought to life. What shall she do with them? Rated for language, and graphic scenes.
1. Intro To The Author

_Beginning Note: After much consideration I decided to post this story. I came up with the idea a couple years ago and have been making little notes for it for a while but it is only now that I am willing to actually post it. I cannot promise how often I shall post updates as my schedule changes regularly but I will try and update at least once a week. Also you will see a completely different side of Draco Malfoy when he doesn't have to make an impression. Away from his father and away from responsibility Draco Malfoy is nothing like what he shows._

_DISCLAIMER: The characters involved in this story belong to J.K Rowling._

_This story is one where a secretive soul has his deepest thoughts and actions recorded in a little book. When another discovers this book those thoughts and actions are brought to life. _

_What shall she do with them?_

In this story since for a majority of it it will be mostly Draco's journal the past events and basically anything in the journal will be in normal font while anything outside the journal will be italicized until I speak of a change.

_----_

_Prologue: Intro to the Narrator _

Before I begin to actually write in this journal I wish to introduce myself and give some background information about me. My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy. I am the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I am eleven years old and have just started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My father wanted me to attend Durmstrang Institute but Mother simply refused to have me go so far away. My family is a very dark one. Years ago there was a master mind of the dark arts, Lord Voldemort. My father - along with many of my family members including my aunt and uncle Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange – were among the Dark Lord's followers known as Death Eaters. I like nearly all of my family before me am a Slytherin as I should be. I'm pure-blooded and that's the way it should be. I was born on June 5, 1980 and so – obviously – it is September 3, 1991. My wand is 10" and made of hawthorn with unicorn hair in the core. I'm tall for my age – about 5'2 – and have the classic white blonde hair and grey eyes of the Malfoy family. I play Quidditch and hope to make the team while at Hogwarts – of course playing Seeker.

But enough with that. I don't even know why Mother is insisting in my writing in here. Oh well I shall appease her. I would do anything to appease Mother after all…

_Hermione set the little green and black journal down and starred off into space. When she was sent to investigate the Malfoy Manor she never expected to find something like this._

_Sitting on the plush carpeting in the old bedroom of Draco Malfoy, Hermione picked the book back up and turned the page not knowing that she was about to receive a full insight in the mind and world of her old enemy…_

----


	2. Those First Five Years

_DISCLAIMER: The characters involved in this story belong to J.K Rowling. However, one character is mine._

_For the first few years I'm going to keep it in first person because this is during a time where Draco is still very snobby and well frankly we all know what he was thinking. It will change to 3__rd__ person when he reaches his 6__th__ year. I wish for you my readers to really pay attention and notice the changes in Draco over the years. Also realize that until 6__th__ year Draco will only be doing one entry a year. I'm only doing one chapter of the first 5 entries._

----

Year 1

I really do not wish to write in here. This really is very pointless. But I shall appease Mother and write in here possibly once a year. Here it goes…

I have met the famous Harry Potter this year. He is the one who defeated the Dark Lord as a baby. Already I can tell he believes himself better than me – too bad for him he is not. Father is very unhappy that Potter rejected my offer of friendship so quickly. It seems Potter would rather associate himself with that filth Ronald Weasley. Why anyone would wish to befriend that blood traitor I do not know.

There was this troll that entered the school – shows how well Dumbledore is protecting us. The filthy thing almost killed Hermione Granger but Potter and Weasley decided to be heroic and saved the little mudblood. Now the three of them are all friends and have been given the name the Gryffindor Golden Trio.

Something happened involving the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Quirrel. It is not like we actually need the class anyways. Now if this was Durmstrang I would be learning the Dark Arts – not how to defend myself from them. As for Quirrel – he was a horrible professor anyways. He's gone now although I do not know what happened to him. All I know is that it involves those goody-two-shoes Gryffindors.

I seem to have forgotten to mention a little incident involving a dragon earlier this year. It seems this oaf of a gamekeeper we have – Rubeus Hagrid – who is half giant decided to try and raise a dragon! A Norwegian Ridgeback at that! Potter, Weasley, and Granger somehow managed to help the dragon escape before I could actually do anything other than report it. Such a disappointment...

Year 2

Well Mother was not particularly happy with the fact that I only wrote in here once last year but she said it is better than not at all so I am doing the same this year.

This year the most amazing thing happened. The Chamber of Secrets was reopened! This creature – Salazar Slytherin's basilisk – was sent to kill the mudbloods. Sadly none were killed – only petrified. I wrote to this American girl Mother insists I write to about it and she was furious about my 'attitude' towards it.

The girl – Tempest Pardus – is so infuriating. I wish Mother did not insist on my writing her. I do not even know why she does insist on it. Sure the girl is a pureblood heiress but she lives in America!

But I have deviated from my topic. Potter managed to save the Weasley girl when she was taken down into the chamber and he managed to trick Father into freeing our house elf, Dobby (or at least I think that was the elf's name). Father is furious.

I made the Quidditch team this year too. Potter may have made it last year but I still have the rest of our years to beat him. Especially since both of us are Seekers.

Year 3

This year… well frankly this year was rather dull. My second cousin on Mother's side, Sirius Black, escaped from Azkaban. How he did this I do not know. The Ministry of Magic seems to believe he is a supporter of the Dark Lord and has escaped to finish the Lord's noble deed but my family knows differently. Sirius was never a supporter of the Dark Lord. He was even blasted off the Black family tree.

Our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was Remus Lupin this year. I swear we can not keep a professor in that class. All year I knew there was something odd about that one. Turns out he is a werewolf. What an idiot Dumbledore is for hiring him. I do believe Dumbledore has gone daft. Honestly, hiring a werewolf!

Something happened though involving Sirius, Lupin, Potter, Weasley, and Granger though because Lupin is gone and my cousin was arrested although he 'miraculously disappeared.' Potter, Weasley, and Granger had to have had something to do with it. They all ended up in the Hospital Wing anyways.

They did make that oaf, Hagrid, a professor. The half breed had us learn about Hippogriffs. The thing attacked me too! Of course I made everyone think the injury was worse than it actually was. Madam Pomfrey fixed me up right away but of course I wanted the creature killed for attacking me. Somehow that beast managed to escape being killed on the same day Black escaped capture again.

Year 4

I attended the Quidditch World Cup this year. There was an attack on muggles. It was simply fascinating really. I ran into Potter, Weasley, and Granger while they were trying to run or more like they ran into me since I was just standing there. Probably smart considering the fact that Granger is a mudblood.

The Triwizard Tournament was also held at Hogwarts this year. It was the first one held in a long time. Of course the all famous Potter managed to be in it despite the fact that he is too young. And what is more is he ended up winning it! Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff house was killed during it. Of course Potter is telling everyone it was the Dark Lord who killed him but no one but Dumbledore believes him.

…Well no one but those of us who know it is true. The Dark Lord has been brought back and now he can continue his quest to extinguish the world of muggles, mudbloods, and half bloods. It is just a shame that Potter managed to escape as well.

Father shall be in a good mood when I return home this summer.

Fifth Year

This year has come to a disastrous end. Dolores Umbridge was placed as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor (although she definitely did not teach us any magic). I was made a prefect this year and rightly so. Pansy Parkinson was my female counterpart.

As a side note Parkinson is one of the most obnoxious girls there is. She is literally obsessed with me! Father would love for her and me to marry but I simply refuse to wed that pug-nosed slut. In all respects she is fairly attractive but just far too annoying. That girl will make me lose my hair at a young age which is simply unacceptable.

Back to the point, I also became a main member of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad. We defended all of her rules and regulations as she was Hogwarts' High Inquisitor. I was given the honor of playing the lead role in revealing and capturing Dumbledore's Army which it appears Potter was teaching.

However, there is a reason I said that this year came to a disastrous end. Father was captured by the Ministry and imprisoned all because of the Boy-Who-Would-Not-Die and his sidekicks.

I will get back at Potter. I do not know why Father was in the Department of Mysteries. All I know is that it involves the Dark Lord's orders. My cousin, Sirius Black, was revealed innocent of all charges but he was killed by my aunt Bellatrix Lestrange.

Mother is simply miserable about Father's imprisonment and she is pushing me more and more to continue contact with Tempest more. I am beginning to think that she wishes to send me away to America to stay with the Pardus family.

I tried to get back at Potter for landing Father in Azkaban prison but the first time my Transfiguration professor (the Deputy Headmistress) McGonagall and my potions professor (and godfather) Snape stopped me and then the second time Potter's gang decided to hex myself, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle into slugs.

Why do I even hang around those two idiots? Crabbe and Goyle are simply useful for their size. I am surprised the two can even spell their names.

Year Six

I can't believe I'm writing in here without even having to but I'm desperate. The Dark Lord has given me a job to do. I must kill Professor Dumbledore. The only problem is… I don't think I can do it….

_The little book fell to the ground as Hermione drifted off the sleep. She had left her spot on the floor and was reclining in an armchair in Draco's room. It was late and she had been reading for hours. Although his entries were short Hermione couldn't help but reread each one over and over again. How could someone be so cold? She always thought that perhaps he was just faking it but this all showed her that he wasn't. It was all real. If she had just had a little more energy she would have seen just how wrong her new judgment was… _

----


	3. The Sixth Year

_DISCLAIMER: The characters involved in this story belong to J.K Rowling. However, one character is mine._

_Here is the point where I'm switching to 3__rd__ person. It may get slightly confusing so if you have any questions feel free to send me a message asking. Also you will find that throughout my story I will mention modern songs and technology not found in the 1990's but keep in mind that this is what I know so I'm just going to go with it._

_Also a special thanks to legand-babe for being my first reviewer on this story. _

_Also to give you some insight on your author – I am currently sitting in front of this computer typing, eating jolly ranchers, and listening to my IPod_

_----_

All his life Draco had taken pride in the fact that he wasn't like everyone else. He was rich, attractive, and had an unprecedented amount of power all because he was born with the last name of Malfoy. Now, well now he wasn't so proud of it. Now he would do anything to be like everyone else. The stress and agony his name brought to him and his family was horrendous. Outwardly it wasn't blandly obvious that Draco was going through all this. He was still tall, strong, and slender, his hair was still white blonde, and he still had those light grey eyes. His eyes had; however, taken on a slightly gaunt look and the dark splotches under his eyes gave away that he wasn't getting much sleep and the little sleep he did get wasn't exactly pleasant. Inwardly he was in turmoil. He felt as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He could almost sympathize with Potter and that's saying something. He had to accomplish his task. His family was in danger if Dumbledore wasn't killed.

It honestly wasn't fair. How was a 16 year old supposed to kill a 115 year old wizard with unimaginable power? It was inconceivable! And yet that is exactly what Lord Voldemort wanted of him. He was determined to achieve this, but he knew how difficult and near impossible this task was.

He would never let any living being know of the stress and agony he was going through. It would lead to a terrifying end if anyone did. Inwardly he almost laughed. It was only recently that Tempest had sent him a song to listen to that she found addicting and now that he thought about it the song kind of fit – well with the exception that he is a guy. The song had gone something like:

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)_

(Poker Face – Lady Gaga)

It almost surprised him that he actually remembered that song. He hadn't really paid that close attention to the letter. He had been too distracted by planning. He would have to write Tempest back and ask about the song. Really the girl sent him a lot of songs. It only occurred to him then that she must be a music enthusiast.

Walking through the dark Hogwarts halls after curfew gave him time to think. Now that it had been revealed that the Dark Lord was in fact back the students tended to remain in their dormitories. This made it so that he rarely ran into anyone.

Here and now he could think over everything. Think about that damned Vanishing Cabinet that he just could not seem to repair. Think about his parents who were in so much danger. Think about Pansy who lately was his only release from stress. Think of Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Crabbe, and Goyle… well the last two weren't worth a second thought honestly. He could think about Potter, Weasley, Weaslette, and Granger.

Granger… now there was a thorn in his side. The little muggle-born witch (and little she was – that girl was too short) was the only one who could beat him in every class. He was second in rank to her! Of course this year he was slacking a lot. It used to infuriate his father that she could do so. Of course now with Lucius in prison he probably didn't really matter in the end.

However, Granger managed to create a sort of confusion in him as well. Even he – Draco Malfoy – could not deny the fact that Granger had most definitely grown well. He couldn't deny the fact that the girl was attractive. And it confused him because he shouldn't be thinking that way. Granger was supposed to be repulsive to him. Now all she represented was an easier life. Perhaps if his family had just believed that muggle-borns and purebloods were equal then he would be able to enjoy his life – not struggle through it.

But that wasn't how it was and he just would have to deal with it. That decision was made long before he was born and now he had to live with it. His family's lives depended on it.

His mind was drifting when he heard the faint sound of music. He walked towards it trying to find the source. When he turned the corner the music came blaring at him from behind a classroom door. Once opening the door he found himself automatically becoming relaxed by the up beat, familiar song. It was a song Tempest had sent him. How anyone here knew it he didn't knew. It was a muggle American song after all.

It was then that he saw the girl in the corner of the room stretched out across the professor's desk with a book in hand and tapping her fingers to the song. She was tall and blonde. Her hair was just above her shoulders and almost spiky in a sense since it stuck up everywhere. The tips of her hair varied in color from purple, red, orange, and blue. Her ears were pierced multiple times – 4 at his count – and her eyebrow was pierced. Her skin was lightly tanned and her eyes were an interesting shade of green – almost a grayish green. She was dressed in tight jeans, a black t-shirt proclaiming Anberlin and a black and white checkered zip-up hoodie. Her shoes he later found out were skate shoes – black and purple converse with her name personalized on them. The cursive Tempest stood out in a bright silver.

"Like the song Draco?" she asked in a voice that made him unable to look away from her face. He didn't know what it was but he felt drawn to her. She was beautiful.

"Yea, what is it called again?" he responded, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf." A small laugh escaped her. The sound was like tinkling bells.

She gracefully hopped off the desk and the trance was broken. Draco shook his head slightly and when he opened his eyes once again he found Tempest giving him a worried look.

"What are you doing here? You should be in the United States, Tempest."

"I know that but your letters have been worrying me. You've seemed so stressed, so troubled. So I talked to your headmaster and managed to convince him to let me come here for a couple days to visit you."

"Really I'm fine Tempest. I just have to deal with a lot right now. There is a war brewing."

"I know that my friend. I just worry. Your mother is worried as well. She has recently contacted my family without your father's knowledge. She wishes for you to come to America and live with my family until the war is over. She wishes for you to leave as soon as possible," Tempest's voice went down an octave and she approached him slowly. "We've allowed it. We would like you to come to our home, Draco. A war is no place for a teenager."

"I appreciate the offer but I am inclined to decline, Tempest. You must tell Sir and Madam Pardus that I am unable to come and live with you. I have things I must do here. If I don't my mother and father may very well die."

"Lady Malfoy only wishes to keep you safe, Draco. She doesn't care about her own life. It is your life that matters to her." Tempest sighed and turned from him so as to sit on the desk again. She motioned for him to sit next to her but he stood still. She looked down and shook her head in disappointment. "Draco, this may be the first time we have actually seen each other but I've been there as you've matured and grown. You are not a killer. I am not quite sure what exactly it is you have to do but I am inclined to believe that it involves murder. Maybe when you were younger you were in line to do so but not any longer. This is not your route. You must deviate from it. Act upon your mother's wish and leave this place and come with me. We shall protect you. We may even be able to get your mother and father to safety although that I cannot promise. Please allow me to bring you to the safety of the U.S. I would like to believe that I can consider you my friend and I wish to protect you."

"Tempest, I am sorry but it is not safe to be friends with me. I must decline." Draco turned to leave just as the song changed from the classical piano of Claire De Lune to Smoke by Alkaline Trio.

"Please Draco, reconsider." Tempest leaped off the desk and grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving. He was weak, never having had to do any hard work himself.

Draco didn't turn but just replied in his harshest tone "no."

Dejected, Tempest let him go and he walked out of the room and down to the dungeons without a second glance. Second glances were dangerous. Friendships were dangerous. Emotions were dangerous. Any tiny weakness was dangerous…

----

It wasn't until the next day that Draco found himself regretting his actions towards Tempest. She had only been offering him a chance to oblige to his mother's wishes. But she needed to realize that he couldn't accept her offer. There was absolutely no way he could. He loved his mother and father far too much to risk their lives like that.

He was trying to catch up on his homework in the library when Hermione entered. The minute he saw her he left. He always felt like she was far too perceptive. Like she could tell when he was up to no good. Like she could look into his inner soul – if he even had a soul any more.

He had to forget about everyone else in order to achieve his goal. He really needed to find Pansy to relieve some stress. After all that was the one thing the girl was useful for…

----

_I am so sorry this took so long to be posted. I'm going to start writing my chapters out on paper before I post them so that maybe they'll come out faster since I'll be able to jot down ideas at a moment's notice. _

_The parts in Hogwarts should only last another 2-3 chapters at most. Then we will enter upon the real time when Hermione is part of the group going through Malfoy Manor._


	4. Discovery

_DISCLAIMER: The characters involved in this story belong to J.K Rowling. However, one character is mine._

_Ok after this chapter these chapters should be long. I want you to understand that since JK Rowling never divulges into Draco's life I'm having fun with it and creating something new with it. The Draco/Hermione stuff will eventually come but it'll take a while because I believe in a slow and steady flow._

_I decided that I only wanted to put Draco's seventh year into one chapter instead of more because frankly I don't have much to say about it. Plus I really want to get to the story – the romance._

----

Sixth year was hell. In the end it wasn't Draco who killed Dumbledore, it was Snape. Both had to flee automatically or else risk being arrested. They were now two of the most wanted wizards alive save for Voldemort and not in the good way.

It was that summer that Draco finally took the trip to the Pardus mansion. It was a beautiful place – very bright and open. It rested on a private beach in Texas and was sun bleached white. The entire place was covered in huge windows and there was always a light breeze wafting through it. His room was on the second floor of the three floor mansion. It was filled with color like the rest of the house but he had been allowed to add some of his own personal touches so as to make it feel like his personal space. There was a huge bed on the far east wall covered in a black, green, and blue comforter and assorted pillows in those colors. An oak desk rested in front of the windows that covered his entire back wall. The desk was covered in parchment and the large book case next to the door to the room was over flowing. There was a large walk in closet which was almost completely filled thanks to Tempest. The carpeting was a soft plush blue. In fact everything that could be soft was soft. Colorful paintings were scattered about the non-windowed walls and the view outside the windows was of a large expanse of grass and then the beach and Gulf of Mexico. It was all very peaceful and frankly Draco loved it. It was an escape.

Tempest had introduced him to American fashion and even if only for this summer he was divulging into it some. He had had his family's crest tattooed onto his right shoulder blade and while Tempest was getting her third tattoo of black braided vines around her right wrist, he had the same done on his left bicep. Both could be easily covered up if he were to for some reason have to return to London. Tempest had tried to get him to get some piercings but he declined for the time being. He stopped slicking his hair back, preferring instead to gel it into the sexy, messy look. She did manage to get him to wear baggy shorts and t-shirts of bands he had come to like. Much of the time he was wearing what Tempest referred to as 'paperboy hats' _(A/N if you're interested in exactly the kind I mean look on my author's page)_.

At that moment in time Draco was outside with Tempest walking along the beach barefoot and talking.

"I don't see why you're insisting on returning to Hogwarts, Draco. It's unsafe." Tempest said as she had said many times before.

"Like I've said before, Tempest, if I don't then the Dark Lord will likely become very angry and my parents will suffer. The Dark Lord controls Hogwarts now. I must return." Draco pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I don't want to return. Trust me I don't. But I must."

"Draco… I just wish you didn't have to. I'll be so worried the entire time."

Draco turned to her and forced her to look up at him. "Tempest, don't worry about me. Tomorrow I may be leaving but I'll write you at least twice a week - maybe even more. I'll keep out of the way and safe."

A tear leaked from the corner of her eye and Draco lightly brushed it away. Tempest tentatively stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips lightly. "Then let's make this last night memorable."

He looked down at her with a sad smile and ran his fingers through her short light brown, spiky hair. She had dyed it at the beginning of the summer so that it was light brown with red highlights and purple tips. He took in everything about her - her 5'8 height, her lightly muscular build, and the 5 piercings in her left ear and the six in her right. The single piercing in her eyebrow and those wonderful grey-green eyes of her's lined in black eyeliner. He nodded and the two walked slowly back to the mansion to make this last night together one to remember.

----

The return to school for his seventh and final year was hard. He didn't want to be anywhere near the school or England in general. Hogwarts was now little more than a Dark Arts training arena. The Ministry of Magic had been taken over and the Order of the Phoenix was forced to basically hide until it was safe to strike.

When that moment finally arrived Draco was both relieved and petrified. He barely escaped a cursed fire that Crabbe sent – only surviving because of Potter and Granger.

Of course he supposed it had to have been understandable that they saved his life. During Easter holidays he was forced to return home during which time Potter, Weasley, and Granger were captured by Snatchers. He was told to identify them but lied and said that he couldn't be sure when he was positive that it was them.

He was taken aback when it was revealed that he had at one time been the master of the Elder Wand. He hadn't even known it actually existed let alone he was master of it. Of course he had his wand taken by Potter who was now the true master of the wand.

It came as a great relief when the Dark Lord was finally killed. He never thought he'd ever be grateful to Potter but at that moment he was. He could stop living in fear of the maniac. The monster was a half-blood too so he couldn't even understand why people followed him.

----

-Journal entry-

… So now I've decided to return to America. I'm leaving you, my journal, here. I no longer will need you. Who knows what will happen between Tempest and me, most likely we'll stay friends. I'm not sure whether or not I'll miss anyone. All I know is that I'm leaving my past behind me and starting new. I'll no longer live behind the Malfoy name. I'm going to become my own person now and live my own life…

Sincerely yours,

Draco Malfoy

----

_Hermione bolted out of the chair and out of the bedroom. She had found it. Draco Malfoy's location was exactly why they were going through the abandoned Malfoy Manor. She knew where to go. They would find him._


End file.
